1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for observing and examining the eyes. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable illuminated mirror device designed for use inside motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated mirrors is well know and understood. The prior art illuminated mirrors include hand held mirrors, portable cosmetic mirrors and travel mirrors. See, e.g., Brush, U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,238; Shea, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,383, and Dieterle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,528.
While convenient and self-contained, these prior art mirrors are not useful for close observation and examination of the eyes while inside motor vehicles. Illuminated mirrors normally require an alternating current source not available in a motor vehicle. Moreover, such illuminated mirrors employ diffuse, unfocussed light, or alternatively, bright glaring, light, neither of which promote the efficient examination of eyes in a motor vehicle. It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-illuminating mirror powered by a portable direct current energy source, employing lamps which direct focussed beams of light having variable strength.
Presently available automobile mirrors are of the variety which lie flat on the top of sun-visors. These prior art mirrors tend to be awkward, inconvenient and time consuming to operate. The housing of such mirrors are not suitable for mounting in a convenient position in the vehicle. Once mounted, they require a number of movements to extract them from the stored position for use. In addition, sun-visor mounted cosmetic mirrors obstruct the driver's view through the vehicle windshield while in use. It is a further object to this invention to provide an automobile mirror which employs a housing that mounts for convenient, effortless and immediate use and which can be used without obstructing the view through the vehicle windows.